Amar para toda la eternidad
by SakuraBallSeiyaMejoresAnimes
Summary: -yo no te amo -pan sufre por esas palabras dichas por trunks, pero una persona en especial siempre estará ahí para consolarla y hacerla olvidar todo su dolor, aquel que va a amarla para toda la eternidad sin que ella lo sepa.


Amar para toda la eternidad.

_**Nota de la autora:**_

_**Para a los que les gusta la pareja de uub y pan aquí traigo un fic de ellos dos disfrútenlo n.n**_

Amar para toda la eternidad.

Era una tranquila mañana de sábado y pan recién se levantaba de su largo y agotador sueño para ir a desayunar… la noche anterior trunks y uub le habían preguntado si quería ir al parque con ellos y ella accedió, ahora tendría que encontrar la manera de convencer a su papá.

-hay es hora de empezar el día –dijo pan muy alegre.

Se baño, cambio y bajo a desayunar. Allí se encontraban su papá leyendo el diario y su mamá cocinando.

-buenos días –saludo pan como siempre.

-buenos días querida –saludo videl con una sonrisa –come tu desayuno.

-gracias mamá…oye papi, ¿me dejas ir al parque con trunks y uub?–pregunto pan usando su vos más dulce.

-ummm, no lo sé pan recuerda que debes ir a tu clase de artes marciales –dijo gohan.

-por favor –dijo pan con su carita más dulce, pues ella sabia como chantajear a su padre.

-esta bien, pero mañana iras –dijo gohan con una sonrisa.

-gracias papi, eres el mejor –dijo pan muy contenta –bueno ya me voy.

-¿tan rápido?

-si, es que a trunks no le gusta esperar.

-ok diviértete.

oOo

Pan voló los más rápido posible, ya quería ver a trunks…nadie lo sabía, pero pan amaba muy profundamente a trunks y si iva a la clase de artes marciales es porque trunks también iva a esa clase junto con uub…

-¿en donde estará pan? –Pregunto uub –acaso no vendrá.

-mira haya esta.

Uub logro visualizar a pan, y cuando la vio no pudo quitarle la mirada de encima, estaba vestida con una pollera de jean, un top de color rojo y el pelo que le llegaba hasta los hombros, para cualquier chico ella se vería hermosa.

-hola chicos, ya pensaron que no vendría –dijo pan sonriente.

-hola pan, si ya pensaba que no vendrías jaja –dijo trunks rascándose la nuca.

-hola pan…te ves hermosa –dijo uub un poco sonrojado.

-hay gracias uub –dijo pan muy abochornada.

oOo

Pasaron las horas y ellos seguían hablando en el parque, especialmente trunks y pan que no paraban de hablar y uub miraba con enojo a trunks y miraba a pan, miraba lo feliz que estaba, el sabía lo que pan sentía por trunks desde hacia mucho tiempo se había dado cuenta y él se preguntaba ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenia trunks que él no tuviera? Sinceramente no lo sabía…el amaba a pan, y lo que más se preguntaba es… ¿Cuándo empezó a amarla de esa forma? Tal vez desde aquella vez en que la salvo de gohan controlado por Baby… no lo sabía.

Y ahora pan hablaba con trunks muy feliz.

-sabes trunks, estoy muy feliz contigo –dijo pan un poco sonrojada.

-jjaja gracias pan yo también estoy feliz contigo.

Pan se mordió el labio inferior, el deseo que tenia de besar a trunks era grande e imparable. Ella sabía que había llegado la hora de confesarle a trunks sus sentimientos hacia él, aunque no sabía como decirlo ni como reaccionaria trunks.

-oye trunks… yo, tengo algo que decirte.

-¿que es pan? -trunks sabía perfectamente lo que pan quería decirle, solo quería disimular.

-bueno…yo hace mucho tiempo que quería confesarte esto porque tu y yo somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo ya…y yo quiero decirte…que –pan se armo de valor – ¡QUIERO DECIRTE QUE TE AMO TRUNKS!

Trunks no se sorprendió, el ya sabía lo que pan sentía por él, pero aun así el no sentía lo mismo por ella solo que no sabía como decírselo sin que pan saliera herida o lastimada.

-oye pan…yo lo siento pero…yo no siento lo mismo que tu, yo te veo como una hermana, como mi mejor amiga pero creo que jamás te veré como mi amor –pan solo bajo la cabeza medio cabizbaja –pero no te sientas mal tu eres una chica hermosa –esta ves trunks miro a uub –y sabes…yo se que algún día encontraras a la persona que te amara como a nadie en este mundo, solo que esa persona no soy yo.

Pan le miro con una sonrisa, aun que trunks sabia que esa sonrisa era forzada.

-entiendo trunks, y gracias por ser sincero conmigo, tu tienes razón la persona ideal no eres tu –dijo pan con tristeza disfrazada en su vos –bueno ya me tengo que ir a mi casa.

Uub escucho a pan decir que se iría a su casa y pensó en acompañarla.

-oye pan… ¿quieres que te acompañe? –pregunto uub que miro muy mal a trunks sin que este se diera cuenta.

-claro vamos uub –dijo pan ocultando su rostro –adios trunks nos vemos.

Entonces pan y uub se fueron del lugar y trunks reflexionaba.

-hay pan, siento haberte lastimado, pero tengo toda la razón yo no la persona que te amara para la eternidad, esa persona yo sé que es uub, aunque tu no te des cuenta.

oOo

Pan y uub iban muy callados, especialmente pan que estaba quebrada por dentro.

-oye uub… ¿podemos hablar?

-eh, claro que si pan –uub sabia lo que pan quería hablar.

-bien vamos a el jardín de mi casa.

oOo

Uub y pan se sentaron en el jardín, pan aun estaba cayada hasta que decidió hablar.

-sabes uub, hoy le confesé finalmente a trunks lo que sentía por el –uub se quedo cayado –el simplemente me dijo que no sentía lo mismo por mí que él no era la persona adecuada para mi amor, sabes empiezo a pensar que el tenia razón –dijo pan con la vos quebrada –pero, cuando me lo dijo sentí unas inmensas ganas de llorar y preguntarme ¿Por qué tendría que sufrir por un amor no correspondió? ¿Por qué trunks no me ama? snif snif –esta vez pan ya estaba llorando, el dolor oprimido en su pecho era demasiado.

Uub no soportaba verla llorar, y la verdad odiaba a trunks en ese momento por hacerla sufrir tanto, si el estuviera en su lugar la amaría como nunca amo a nadie jamás, pero el sabia que contra trunks no tendría oportunidad.

-no llores pan… -uub trato de consolarla, y pan solo lo abrazo y lloro en sus brazos como jamás había llorado en su vida.

-tru…trunks no…no quería lastimarme…así que…para que no me sintiera mal me dijo que algún día encontraría a la persona que me amara como a nadie en este mundo –uub esta ves miro con cierta tristeza.

-lo sabes y es por eso que te duele en este momento pan… y yo se que algun dia la encontraras –esta ves pan dejo de llorar después de desahogarse se sentía mucho mejor.

Unas horas después pan se despidió de uub con un abrazo y entro a su casa, mientras que uub volaba para llegar a su casa mientras que unas lágrimas de puro dolor salían de sus ojos, al final pensaba.

"oh pan…espero que algún día te des cuenta que la persona que te va a amar para toda la eternidad soy y siempre seré yo"

Antes de llegar a su casa miro el cálido y rojo amanecer y con una triste sonrisa sintiendo la brisa que corría dijo: -te amo pan y espero tener las agallas para decirtelo algun dia.

Fin.


End file.
